Potion contre l'urticaire
by Hisilde
Summary: Avant d'atteindre le poste de Grand Intendant de l'Ordre Noir, Komui est passé par la case départ. Et si cette dernière était un poste de chercheur pour la branche asiatique ? Juste pour enquiquiner Bak.


Personnages: Bak Chan, Fo, Komui Lee  
Disclaimer: pas à moi et je ne m'en plains pas. Les inventions de Komui risqueraient de détruire mon antre et Bak peut bien garder son urticaire pour lui.  
Notes: huhu que c'est bête (et court aussi et peut-être pas aussi bien fait que ça au final…). Écrit pour terpine dans le cadre de la communauté lj fic sur demande.

Le superintendant Bak traverse les couloirs de la Branche Asiatique en marchant tête baissée prêt à foncer comme un taureau sur une pauvre victime. Il marmonne des menaces de mort dans le col de son uniforme et cherche vivement des yeux l'endroit où peut bien se cacher ce gringalet de Komui Lee.  
Ho bien sûr, même si il semble être hors de lui, il ne compte pas _trop_ lui faire de mal. Ce Chinois est arrivé il y a à peine un moins et ses statistiques ont explosé tous les records.

En quatre malheureuses semaines, il a mis au point une vingtaine d'inventions plus qu'inutiles, a répandu du café sur une montagne de dossiers, s'est endormi sur lesdits dossiers pour y baver dessus copieusement, a traumatisé toute une équipe de scientifiques parce que soit disant il avait besoin de cobayes pour tester ses créations et Bak préfère arrêter là son énumération mentale. Évidemment, ces stupides inventions ne sont pas dénuées de génie, il faut bien le convenir, mais il se passera de le dire à voix haute de peur que Komui n'accélère la cadence de ses neurones pour produire encore plus d'inutilités : il n'est pas là pour s'amuser bon sang !

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit Fo : elle peut sûrement l'aider à retrouver Komui. Cela fait trois jours qu'il devait avoir rendu un rapport mais il n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis un bout de temps, ce qui est plutôt étrange connaissant le personnage. Par chance, en s'approchant, il remarque que la gardienne des lieux est justement penchée par-dessus l'épaule de Komui et observe attentivement ses manigances.

- Kom…  
- Bak, vous arrivez juste à temps ! s'exclame Komui. Il se lève d'un bond, exécute une gracieuse pirouette et fait face à l'intendant, un grand sourire épanoui sur le visage.

Bak a un mouvement de recul, méfiant. Cependant, il ne s'attarde pas à jouer au supérieur effrayé par un subordonné. Il adopte une attitude digne de son rang : il redresse les épaules et tente de ne pas s'énerver (avoir de l'urticaire devant cet énergumène ne l'aidera pas à montrer que c'est lui le chef ici).

- Komui Lee, cela fait trois jours que vous deviez me rendre le rapport sur les réactions de fusion des molécules chez les exorcistes de type parasites lorsqu'ils activent leur innocence ! Cela fait tout juste trois jours, comme par hasard, que vous n'avez plus donné un seul signe de vie ! Je voudrai savoir à quoi vous jouez ! Vous êtes ici pour travailler tout comme votre petite sœur qui se démène au quartier général !

Haha, il est fier de son discours. En plus, évoquer Lenalee reste une bonne attaque contre Komui. Ce dernier change d'expression, son grand sourire laisse place à des lèvres tremblantes.

- Mais, mais, intendant Bak, j'ai travaillé pendant tous ces trois jours. Tellement que je n'ai même pas pensé à aller manger quelque chose à la cafétéria. En plus, c'était pour vous préparer un cadeau !  
- Un cadeau, pour moi ?

Bak secoue la tête pour empêcher les petites étoiles de bonheur de venir envahir ses prunelles et choisit de froncer les sourcils.

- Vous connaissant, il s'agit d'un cadeau empoisonné !  
- Empoisonné ? Seigneur non, jamais je n'oserai !

Komui retrouve son sourire et tend sous le nez de l'intendant un petit flacon tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. Bak interroge le scientifique du regard et se demande ce qui a bien pu traverser la tête de ce fou.

- C'est une potion qui guérira vos crises d'urticaire ! Vous en buvez une gorgée et plus de crise pour un mois.

Cette fois, Bak ne cherche pas à dissimuler sa joie, saisit le flacon, retire le bouchon et avale une gorgée du liquide. Il ne réfléchit pas, ne soupçonne pas un quelconque effet secondaire et oublie qu'avec Komui, c'est obligé, il y a anguille sous roche. En plus, Fo a les lèvres tellement pincées pour s'empêcher de rire que tout ça aurait du lui paraître très très louche.

- Le goût n'est pas si mauvais que… ça.

Bak porte une main à sa gorge, sa voix est bizarre. Et il se sent étrange. L'intendant a alors un éclair de lucidité et lève les yeux vers Komui et Fo. La gardienne s'étouffe de rire et le Chinois lève les bras au ciel.

- Youpi, ça marche !

Mince, il s'est fait avoir. La dernière fois que quelqu'un a bu une potion _made in Komui China, _il lui était poussé une trompe d'éléphant à la place du nez. L'intendant déglutit bruyamment et baisse les yeux, lentement, très lentement. Pour finalement constater que ses attributs masculins ne sont plus vraiment masculins (voilà pourquoi sa chemise semblait devenue un peu serrée au niveau de la poitrine…).

Bak explose et hurle comme un (ou plutôt une ?) forcené sur Komui, le menaçant des pires tortures. Et pourtant, le scientifique semble toujours satisfait de son travail.

- Ne vous énervez pas comme ça Bak Chan (et Bak a vaguement l'impression d'entendre Bak-chan), regardez, vous vous énervez et vous n'avez pas d'urticaire !

L'intendant stoppe un moment sa petite crise de nerf et passe une main sur son visage. Tiens, c'est vrai, sa peau est toute douce et non accidentée par son habituelle éruption cutanée. Il lance un regard à Komui qui maintenant discute avec Fo.

- En plus, il est chou quand il s'énerve !  
- Hm, hm, mais pas autant que ma Lenalee chérie !

Bak voit rouge et s'emporte à nouveau et peut-être un peu plus fort, ce qui cette fois provoque vraiment une crise d'urticaire.

- Ho mince alors, ça ne fonctionne pas aussi bien. Dommage Komui, tu m'auras au moins bien fait rire.  
- Tu te trompes Fo, ma potion est parfaite. Seulement, elle ne traite que l'urticaire provoqué par les forts énervements et non pas celui généré par les crises de jalousie…

Alors qu'il s'évanouit, Bak se promet de le faire payer à Komui, il ne sait pas encore exactement comment mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il le regrettera.


End file.
